remingtonsteelersfandomcom-20200214-history
Pretty Cure
Pretty Cure is a 2007 action/fantasy motion picture based on the same-name Japanese animated magical girl series. Directed by Clint Eastwood, the film stars Rupert Grint and Emma Watson as two totally different girls who learn that they are the defenders of the Garden of Light. The film was produced by Walt Disney Pictures and Carolco Pictures in association with Eastwood's company (Malpaso Productions) and Interscope Communications. Cast *'Rupert Grint' as Nagisa Misuni/'Cure Black' *'Emma Watson' as Honoka Yukishiro/'Cure White' *'Kay Panabaker' as Mipple (voice) *'Alec Baldwin' as Mepple (voice) *'Danielle Panabaker' as the Queen (voice) *'Xzibit' as Porun (voice) *'David Bowie' as Pisard *'Jay Leno' as Gekidrago *'Debbie Rothstein' as Poisonee *'Bryce Pappenbrook' as Kiriya *'Hayden Christiansen' as Illkubo *'Billy Zane' as Belzei Gertrude *'Alisa Durbrow' as Regina *'Tom Felton' as Juna *'Temuera Morrison' as the Dark King (voice) Trivia *Jay Leno was the first to be cast. *This is the only film directed by Clint Eastwood since 1982 to use opening credits. *During the shoot for a fight scene, Rupert Grint accidentally flubbed one of his lines, and it amused Clint Eastwood so much he actually had the take inserted into the final cut. What Rupert actually meant to say is in the DVD subtitles. *Of all the language that got the film its PG rating, Nagisa Misuni (Cure Black) has the most four-letter words of any character in this film: mostly hells, damns, and craps, but on one occasion (which would've gotten it a PG-13 rating if a majority in the ratings board was able to understand what she was yelling) she even yells "FUUCCCKKKK YOOOUUUUUUUUU!" right before destroying a subway car she and a villain are in because said villain made the mistake of rubbing Nagisa's separation from Honoka in her face. Other characters, such as Pisard ("Damn you") and even Honoka ("Like hell I will!") curse at least once in the film. *Due to its abnormally long length, the film contains two 15-minute intermissions. At some theatres, a P.A. system was installed to give the movie-goers who were still hanging out outside the auditorium during the intermission a five-minute warning. *The main reason why Rupert Grint was cast as Nagisa is because Kay Panabaker commented on the similarities between the two in front of Clint Eastwood. *The last feature ever to be written by Jerry Juhl, who died just weeks after finishing the screenplay. Needless to say, the film is dedicated to his memory, as is Pretty Cure Max Heart. *In a blast from the past, on the official trailers, a TriStar logo is displayed in lieu of a Carolco logo. TriStar distributed much of Carolco's pre-1996 output. *One theatrical trailer, usually shown on IMAX screens, the background song is The Beginning is the End is the Beginning by Smashing Pumpkins. *The 35mm and home video versions are presented in red/cyan anaglyphic 3-D, as are later TV broadcasts. *Early broadcasts were in 2-D and omitted the customized Disney logo at the beginning, instead beginning with the 1984 Carolco logo. Later broadcasts were in red/cyan anaglyphic 3-D and replaced both logos with the 2006 Disney and 1988 Carolco logos. *All home video releases are presented in red/cyan anaglyphic 3-D. *This is among the longest films ever to be released. Sequels Six sequels either are or have been made. Two, Pretty Cure Max Heart and Pretty Cure Splash Star, were released during the holidays. The other four, Yes! Pretty Cure 5, Yes! Pretty Cure 5 Go Go!, Fresh Pretty Cure (whose name was revealed on the same day that Max Heart premiered), and Heartcatch Pretty Cure, are currently in the works. The director of the first film, Clint Eastwood, only signed up to direct the second through fifth films in the franchise, and Emma Watson, one of the leads in all five projects, threatened to quit the sixth film if Jonathan Mostow is signed to direct. However, Mostow has a snowball's chance in hell of being the director due to Emma's long history with the franchise, and Mike Newell, David Yates, John Hughes, McG, Alfonso Cuarón, Chris Noonan, Michael Bay, Joel Schumacher, and even Emma herself are more likely to be signed on as director of the sixth film. Universal Media Group only revived the Interscope Communications name for the first three films, and The Halcyon Company, which had just recently been founded, joined the production of the fourth film. Meanwhile, Eastwood's departure from the series has led Malpaso Productions to pull out. Just one day later, Emma announced that the company to replace Malpaso would supposedly depend on who gets selected as director. However, later she announced that Summit Entertainment would take over from Malpaso regardless. In December, she started looking for prospects to direct, and on the 20th, she found Chris Weitz and appointed him as director of Fresh Pretty Cure. She also recently confirmed that bankruptcy proceedings for co-executive producers Derek Anderson and Victor Kubicek would not hamper production on the fourth or fifth films. On January 5, 2010, Emma announced that Halcyon would not participate in production on Heartcatch Pretty Cure, but the newest production company to own the Terminator franchise would take Halcyon's place as "Halcyon needs some time to recuperate." Pedro Almodovar has signed up to direct. Release See also: Pretty Cure home video releases The film premiered at the new Wembley Stadium on August 22, 2007, just four days day before the IPO Incident forced star Rupert Grint to go into hiding in Japan. The film opened everywhere in anaglyphic 3-D (standard projection), IMAX 3-D (IMAX screens), and Real D (digital projection) on October 14, 2007. The film is rated PG for "high-octane fantasy action violence and some language", although due to its abnormally dark nature, the wording for the PG rating used "pre-teenagers" like in the '70s instead of the more commonly used "children". The film was released on Betamax, VHS, DVD, and BluRay by Carolco Home Video on October 14, 2008. Category:2007 films